


Nothing says "Party" like a red plastic cup

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Castiel is a Sweetheart, College Student Dean, Dirty Talk, Drunk Castiel, Everyone is just hitting on Sam, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit, Sam is a Tease, Top Dean, Underage Sam, Unrequited Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Unrequited Lucifer/Sam Winchester, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7129931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Sammy, just don’t forget-“ He didn’t even get to finish his sentence.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Don’t let them know we’re fucking, don’t be embarrassing, don’t get drunk.” Sam grinned up at him, mischief shining in his eyes. “You can rely on me, Dean.”</p><p>The hell he could. He’d rather stay right here in the car with Sam than expose his little, beautiful brother with hazel eyes and soft bangs to all the guys in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing says "Party" like a red plastic cup

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for tumblr, ask was:  
> College student Dean brings Sam to a party, the boys tease him so Dean takes Sam to his room and tells him exactly what he's going to do later.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dean wouldn’t have agreed to this if Sam hadn’t given him the puppy eyes. But he was powerless against the puppy eyes.

Really, everyone was. A lot of his friends in college kept complaining about their little brothers or sisters, and about how their parents always seemed to prefer them. Dean never did that. He wanted Sam to be the preferred one, hell; he was probably the one who spoiled him the most. He was also the one getting a blowjob for driving Sam around or buying books for him or...doing just anything Sam asked for. When the younger Winchester said jump, Dean asked how high.

So it wasn’t that much of a surprise Dean had brought him to his frat party, even though Sam wasn’t legal yet. It was less than a month until he would be, but still – he wasn’t, and Dean wanted to protect Sam from everything out there – especially from all the men out there – and from his friends. Because no matter how great Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel and Crowley were, he knew what kind of reputation Lucifer had, and Gabriel had always had a silver tongue.

Sam seemed oblivious to what was going on in Dean’s head, riding shotgun in the Impala, singing along to some ACDC song. Dean pulled up at their frat house, reminding himself to stay calm. Everyone knew he loved his little brother ridiculously much – but he didn’t want them to find out just how much.

“Okay, Sammy, just don’t forget-“ He didn’t even get to finish his sentence.

“Yeah, I know. Don’t let them know we’re fucking, don’t be embarrassing, don’t get drunk.” Sam grinned up at him, mischief shining in his eyes. “You can rely on me, Dean.”

The hell he could. He’d rather stay right here in the car with Sam than expose his little, beautiful brother with hazel eyes and soft bangs to all the guys in there knowing he was gay. Because unlike Dean, Sam had never even tried to hide his preferences.

But he just sighed and nodded, Sam already getting out. Dean followed him up the lawn and the three steps to the door, Crowley was standing there, grinning.

“Hey squirrel, about time you showed up. We-“

“They call you squirrel?” Sam started laughing, and Dean just wanted to punch Crowley. If looks could kill he would be dead by now.

“Come on Sammy, let’s go inside.” Sam nodded and followed Dean, looking around the house, as if the cheap decoration they bought the day before was something magical, wide-eyed and open-mouthed so he almost walked into someone, Dean barely managing to pull him to his side. Sam stumbled, he was already Dean’s height and would eventually be taller, but right now they were the same, and Sam’s arms and legs were still thin, his waist tiny as a girls, and Dean should really stop thinking about Sam’s long legs and- yeah, stop thinking about it.

Gabe, Luci and Michael were standing together, each of them a beer in hand, grinning as Dean and Sam came closer.

“Don’t you want to introduce us to your date for tonight?” Michael asked, being a bastard as usual.

“Shut up”, Dean snarled, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulders.

“Guys, this is Sam. Sam, Lucifer, Gabriel and Michael”, he pointed at them in turn and Sam nodded.

“Nice to meet y’all. The house looks great”, he said, smiling and pushing some hair out of his face.

Lucifer chuckled a little. “It’s really nothing special. You should come drop by my place when me and my flatmates are having a party, it’s better than this.” As usual, he was effortlessly haughty, but Sam just nodded with shining eyes, most likely proud to be accepted and even invited to Lucifer’s place.

“Don’t listen to him”, Gabriel whispered to Sam, “he just likes to sound important. His kind of parties are not the kind pretty boys like you should go to.”

Sam blushed a little, and Dean bit his lip, glaring daggers at both Gabriel and Lucifer. Michael, bastard that he was, was straight at least, so Dean didn’t have to worry about him making this any worse.

And then Michael said: “Really, Sam, you should be careful around those two. They probably already made a bet on who’s going to take you home tonight.”

Sam blinked, baffled, and Dean sighed. Maybe he should worry.

Suddenly Castiel was there, already drunk, and whenever Cas was drunk he became affectionate, so he started hugging his way around, before stopping and curiously looking at Sam. He then looked at Dean, a little confused.

“He yours?”

Dean grinned. Hell yeah, Sammy was his. But for appearance’s sake he clarified: “My brother.”

Castiel smiled and started hugging Sam, ruffling his hair and grinning. Sam hugged back, a little surprised but not freaked out. Not yet, a little voice in Dean’s head said.

But then someone managed to drop something – on top of the stereo, and Dean and Michael had to go over and check whether it was completely broken. The music was gone, and they couldn’t have that at their party. Dean looked at Sam, asking without words if he’d be okay on his own, hoping his brother was smart enough to stay away from Lucifer and Gabriel. Maybe he should stay with Castiel, as clingy as he got when drunk.

So Dean went over to the stereo, grabbed some paper towels to dry off the alcohol first, until he realized Lucifer was standing next to him.

“What is it?”, he asked, not really interested.

“Your brother. I just wanted to ask if he’s seeing anyone.”

Dean stopped his movements, dropping the paper towel onto the floor, completely forgetting about the stereo.

“What?” His tone was almost menacing.

“Hey”, Lucifer said calmingly, “You’re my friend, and I wouldn’t do anything he doesn’t want, you know that. I’ll take good care of him, promise. I just want to know if it’s okay for you if I make a move.”

Dean’s eyelid almost twitched. “He’s not even legal yet, Lucifer.”

“Well, he’ll be in three weeks. I don’t mind waiting.” His voice was so calm, so serious, Dean knew he wasn’t lying, but hell, Lucifer had a reputation. There’s no pretty boy in this college that didn’t end up in his bed eventually, and he didn’t want that for Sam. Apart from the fact that no one except Dean himself was going to touch Sam, ever.

“Listen”, he says, voice carefully composed, “We’re friends and I like you. But when you get anywhere near my brother with that dick of yours...I’m gonna cut it off.”

Dean’s eyes were all but gleaming, and Lucifer opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he thought twice and shut it again without a word.

He raised his hands in a pacific manner. “Okay man, okay. No touching Sammy, I got it.”

“And don’t you dare call him that”, Dean snarled, almost aggressive. Lucifer just nodded and walked away, knowing if this conversation went on any longer it would just get worse for him.

He was about to grab the paper towel until he realized Lucifer could technically still talk to Sam. Or Gabriel could be talking to Sam. Hell, anyone in here could talk to Sam, at least Lucifer had had the decency to ask him, but there were so many other guys...he just left right then, wet paper towel lying on the ground, stereo possibly broken and he gave exactly zero fucks.

Sam was in the living room, on a couch with Castiel and Gabriel, Sam between them. Castiel was trying to braid Sam’s hair – it was way too short for that, but in his drunken state Castiel didn’t seem to realize and Sam just let him do whatever, looking at Gabriel who seemed to be telling a funny story, gesticulating with his hands, and Sam laughed, the bright, open-hearted laugh that made Dean’s stomach flutter every goddamn time.

Now he leaned forward to ask Gabriel something, and he winked at Sam, beckoning him even closer and Sam followed, one hand on Gabriel’s thigh to steady himself when Gabriel started whispering something in his ear, and Sam blushed and giggled, while Dean snapped and stormed over, jealously raging inside him like a green-eyed monster, and even though he was standing right before them and Gabriel had stopped talking, Sam’s hand was still on Gabriel’s thigh.

Dean looked at Sam, his eyes burning, and Sam just smiled, sweet and innocent, batting his eyelashes in a way that made Dean’s jealousy disappear and love blossom instead. He swallowed.

“Sam, dad called. I need to talk to you for a minute.”

Sam nodded and Gabriel let him go, Castiel pouted unhappily now that he couldn’t touch Sam’s hair anymore, but didn’t object either. So Sam got up, Dean led him upstairs and into one of the rooms, not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. He shut the door behind them, and the second it was closed he yanked Sam closer, pressing him against the wall, eyes burning.

“What the fuck were you doing with Gabriel?”

Sam looked at him, eyes wide and surprised, as if he didn’t know what was happening. “We just talked. He told me a funny story and he asked-“

“The fuck did he ask that made you lean over like that?”

Sam blinked. Then he smiled. And it hit Dean like a physical blow.

“You knew I was watching. You did it on purpose”, he said, voice blank.

Sam shrugged a little, giving Dean his best innocent look, biting his lower lip. But there was something about his  smile, the curl of his lips that was meant to let Dean know Sam knew exactly what he was doing, that he was very well aware of how possessive he was. And that he liked playing him.

“Say something, Sam.” Dean’s voice was hard, but not as hard as he wanted it to be. They both knew Sam had Dean wrapped around his pinkie.

“I like it when you get jealous, Dean. I like it when your voice drops that low, when your eyes start burning into me, when you look as if you’d kill just to have me all to yourself again”, Sam whispered into his ear, soft pink lips brushing his skin, hot breath sending shivers down his back.

“You’re such a bitch”, he murmured, and pulled back to look at Sam. He shouldn’t have. Those hazel eyes would be the death of him, and there was something about his brother no one else had, Dean’s skin was prickling with it and his throat went dry, eyes fixed on Sam’s brown locks and beautiful eyes, high cheekbones and parted lips.

He grinned, before biting his earlobe softly – Sam gasped at that – and with a rough, hoarse voice he promised him: “I’m going to take you home and as soon as the door is closed behind us I’ll lick you till you’re nice and wet, till you’re begging for me to fuck you but Sammy, I’ll make you wait. I’ll leave you on the bed, wet as a girl and begging like a whore”, he licks his lips, lost in the fantasy, “And I’ll take my time to fuck you with just my fingers, until you’re a sobbing mess beneath me, until all you can think about is my cock pushing inside your dripping wet pussy.”

Sam’s breathing had become fast and he tried to push himself against Dean, but Dean shook his head. He grabbed Sam’s throat and held him close to the wall, a moan escaping Sam when he closed his eyes, giving in.

“Yeah, that’s it baby boy. You’ll surrender to me. And then I’ll fuck you nice and slow and deep, and you’ll be weeping by then, not able to beg anymore, but you wanna come so badly. I won’t let you, though. I’ll just keep going, enjoying how wet and hot and tight you are around me, and you’re only mine. I own your ass, never forget that.” He snarled the last few words and Sam’s eyes shot open, he nodded, keening desperately, but Dean just closed his hand a little tighter around his throat, knowing Sam loved it. God, he was so hard he could fuck him right now, but looking down at Sam he knew his brother had it worse. There was a wet spot on Sam’s jeans and Dean forced himself not to react to it.

“I’ll pound into you until we both know you won’t sit the next day. Little bitch that you are you won’t care anyway, the only thing you care about is getting a cock up that ass, ain’t that right, Sammy?” His voice was so dirty and lewd Sam moaned, hips searching for friction he wouldn’t get.

“Yeah, you know I’m right. And when you’re whining and trashing beneath me, unable to hold it together any longer, I’ll come, deep inside you, fill you up nice and good. And I still won’t let you come. Because you’ve been a bad boy, and bad boys don’t get to come.”

Sam looked at him in a way that ripped Dean’s soul apart, this look, those eyes, he could feel every resolve inside him break, he knew he was lost and he knew he’ll give Sam whatever he needs, but his little brother just panted, voice needy and low: “Please, Dean...take me home and fuck me like that.”

Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to not cream his pants right then and there. He could taste copper in his mouth, and it hurt like a bitch, but at least he didn’t come in his pants like a fifteen-year-old.

“Of course, baby boy”, he whispered softly, “anything you want.”

“Lemme come, please?” Sam asked, eyes pleading with him, and Dean turned into jelly.

“Always, baby boy. Always.” He wanted to go to his knees right there and suck him off, but Sam stopped him.

“Not here”, he said shyly, blushing a little. “When we’re home. Do it like you said you would.” Dean could barely hear Sam, he was obviously ashamed to ask for this, but Dean thought he’d never been hotter. Sam was filthy, and Dean knew he was to blame. But he’d happily go to hell for this.

“Let’s go”, he murmured, “I’m gonna make it so good for you, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some comments to let me know what you think :)


End file.
